The Demon and The Americans
by theholychesse
Summary: A new system lord has risen to power and he has the ability to command anybody with simply his eyes. The SGC remove the Goa'uld and are left with the host, a boy, or called by his people. A Demon. REWRITTEN AS VERSION 2. IT"S ON MY PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

Jack and a large amount of Tok'ra and SG men were hiding near the gate, waiting for a snake head's arrival. Hachiman was the Goa 'uld's name, apparently a system lord that was pretty weak but due to something new has suddenly gained power and is conquering a whole bunch of planets. The Tok'ra came and asked for help to take the snake head down and warned them to avoid looking at his eyes, why, Jack does not know, but decided to heed their advice.

Hachiman and a group of his best Jaffa were to come to inspect the area for a new base. The Goa'uld was probably pretty dumb or cocky to come in person. Probably both.

The gate was suddenly spinning, meaning that the time for the show has begun.

Through the activated gate stepped through a group of armored men with a mark like a dove on their foreheads, after 20 or so men stepped through a boy stepped through and then the gate shut down.

The boy looked about 17, was taller than his entire group of Jaffa, about 5 feet 11, had back length black hair and impossibly pale skin, his clothes were a white kimono, keeping in style of being a Japanese deity and all, with gold woven into it as well as jewels. Though he was Japanese styled Goa'ld, the host was European. His eyes looked dark blue, though he was not sure. He was obviously the Goa'uld.

Once the snake head stopped and looked around, Jack shouted,

"You are surrounded, put your weapons on the ground if you want to go home in one piece." Hachiman raised his hand and the Jaffa fired to Jack's hiding spot. Thanks to Tok'ra technology though, he was unharmed.

The Tok'ra and SG forces fired at the Goa' uld, but he had one of those shields so it didn't hurt him. Jack gritted his teeth.

The Tok'ra then began shooting the Jaffa and after 1 minute all the Jaffa were dead. Hachiman was standing there looking at the Jaffa as if they were garbage.

The Tok'ra kept firing at the shield while the Goa'uld dialed up a planet. In some lucky twist of fate a bullet hit the Goa'uld in the head and he fell down, as well as the shield that was around him.

The group shot him a few extra times to make sure he was dead and then went out of their hiding spots.

When a SG solider walked by the snake head and looked at his eyes, said snake head said to the solider,

"Shoot your comrades." The solider began firing on the SG men. A Tok'ra shot with a Zac at the man and he fell unconscious.

The Goa'uld looked at the nearest man, who was Teal'c and repeated his previous orders. Jack had a good look at his eyes then, they were purple and with a pink bird like thing in his eyes. That was the last thing he remembered before he opened his eyes to the infirmary.

A good deal of people were around him, mostly not hurt, but a few with bandages on their bodies. Sam was sleeping in a chair to the right of the bed he was on.

"What happened?" Jack asked, waking up Sam. She looked at Jack and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Colonel."

"Sorry, good morning, but can you answer my question because the last thing I remember is looking at a snake head's eyes."

"You're not the only one who said that. Hachiman somehow commanded you with his eyes to shoot at the group and then you were zacched."

"So the guys around me did that too?"

"Yes, now lets talk to the snake head, as you kindly put it."

….

Jack entered an interrogation watching room and saw his team, Dr. Frasier, and General Hammond there as well. General Hammond nodded his head in greeting.

"Now that everyone is here, let's ask Mr. Hachiman here a few questions." Dr. Frasier said, facing all the people.

Jack could see the Goa'uld handcuffed to a chair in the interrogation room. His eyes were covered by a blindfold.

"I think you should do it, Colonel." General Hammond said. Jack nodded and entered the room.

"I am a god, release me at once!" Hachiman hissed.

"Two nopes for that, nope you are not a god, and nope we are not going to let you go. So false god, how are you able to command people just by looking into your eyes?" Jack asked, settling into a chair opposite to Hachiman.

"The powers are proof of my godhood, human."

"Goa'ulds can't do that, so what I am thinking is that some sort of technology does that for you, it must be implanted some where in the poor soul whose body you are using for you to be able to do that. Too complicated for you snakes, so where did you steal it from?"

The Goa'uld looked absolutely murderous now. Alas, before any of that rage could be expressed further, Dr. Fraiser called on the intercom,

"Colonel, you are needed to come here."

Then Hachiman began yelling in a different language, cursing Jack's mother probably. Jack stood up and left the cursing Goa'uld alone.

….

"What's going on?" Jack asked Sam.

"Sir, earlier Janette examined Hachiman, in case the thing that caused you to act out was biological. Turns out it is." Sam replied.

"And Jack, get this, whatever he did, it came from the host, not the Goa'uld!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Teal'c, do you know of any people who can do this?" Jack asked the alien.

"No, I do not, if the Goa'uld used hosts like this, then I suspect they would be greatly more powerful." Teal'c answered.

"I think that it is the host that has given power to Hachiman" Samantha said, breaking the dark silence that was there.

"I mean one, a Goa'uld that plays a Japanese deity would like to have the body of a person from that area, not European like the current host, and two is that he came to an unknown planet with only a couple of Jaffa meaning that he was very confident in his own or host's abilities." She continued. Moments later an airman stepped into the room and saluted.

"General Hammond, sir, the Tok'ra request to be allowed to extract the paricite from the host."

"Permission granted, solider." The General replied.

…

(After the whole business with removing the symbiote)

The host, no boy, was now resting in the infirmary after removing that damn snake from his head. At 3 PM, Dr. Frasier called SG1 over because he was waking up.

The stirred and opened his eyes, those purple eyes, and then Daniel decided to take the lead.

(New Story! Woot! Sorry if you wanted more updates, just I recently read another Code Geass and Stargate crossover, and I was struck with an epiphany. I just HAD to do this. I could not resist the temptation.)


	2. Silver is Lelouchs Favorite Colour,Maybe

**(This note is for the guys that said that I did not have enough build-up. I totally agree with you, and that I was lacking build-up. I have a thing that might redeem that, it will appear in Chapter 3, 4 or 5. And for descriptions… T-O-T-A-L-L-Y going to do that. I beg your forgiveness, dear masters of reviews, and I hope that what I write will satisfy you)**

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Daniel sweetly asked the boy. The boy looked around, panicked, for a few seconds before settling his eyes on Daniel.

*"どこまで話しましたか?" The boy asked. Daniel blinked then replied.

**"あなたは,地球上にあるTau'ri間,あなたは英語を話すことができますか?" Daniel replied.

"If you mean Britannian, then yes." The boy said, a bit annoyed and without an accent. The SG personal smiled. At least the kid still has some attitude that means his mind is not completely messed up from the Goa'uld.

"Are you from Britannia?" Daniel asked. The boy narrowed his eyes slightly at that.

"How does it matter to you that I am?" The boy asked.

"Just wondering. We are on Earth right now. Do you know where that is?"

"In the Solar System, the Milky Way." The boy replied.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, might I ask what year this is?" Daniel was a bit surprised at the year question but answered it non-the-less.

"2000 AD" Daniel was thinking that it was going well, peachy in fact, but since the universe hates him, in that moment a young man walked into the room and saluted.

"Colonel O'Neill, your and your team's presence in requested in the debriefing room." Daniel face palmed.

Sam went talked briefly with a nearby nurse and the nurse shooed SG1 away from Lelouch, who was clearly thinking.

SG1 was thinking that it was a miracle that the boy was seemed so mentally sound. (Cough, cough, lies, cough, cough)

….

Jacob, Mat'uk and Sarrba (last two are mine) were sitting in the briefing room waiting for SG1. The general who was in the same room smiled sheepishly at their impatient glares.

In his mind though he was telling the SG team off, severely.

"Good morning everybody!" Came the voice of one Jack O' Neill, who came from the stairs with a nervous Sam, a muttering Daniel and an ever stoic Teal'c.

"Sit down." Hammond said, well ordered the team. They obeyed the request (order) of their commanding officer by sitting down.

"We have to discuss the problem of the host of Hachiman." Mat'uk, a woman of long, silvery, hair, dark skin and light brown eyes said.

"We desire to take him back to the Tok'ra base." Sarrba added. He was a small man, but his gigantic build and the fire in his blue eyes made up for his lack of height. His hair was styled into a brown afro that did not suit his tan skin.

"We can not do that, simply because Lelouch, the name of the boy, has not been cleared for off world travel since he is still recovering from possession from a Goa' uld." Daniel said, putting both hands softly on the oak table.

From the annoyed expressions on the two new Tok'ra and Jocab's agreeing one, it was clear that Jocab has already tried talking about that, and clearly did not please the other's wishes.

Daniel, Sam, Jack, Hammond and Teal'c , to an extent, prepared for the argument to come.

….

In the infirmary sounds of a person breathing gently were present.

In his bed Lelouch was thinking about his situation. Trapped in an alternate version of his world with a few aliens and no allies. He had to get back to his universe soon otherwise he might really die from CC's wrath.

He paid no attention to the nurse readying a needle.

The nurse injected a sedative into Lelouch's IV, and as the world started to darken, he saw her eyes flash with a golden glow.

(About the thing in the beginning, where I said that the thing I was going to do would start in a few chapters, well, I lied. J And where it said that the nurse's eyes glowed, she wasn't sensed by Teal'c or Sam because of 'special circumstances' so you people who **could** complain, would not.)

(*Where am I?)

(**You are on Earth, among the Tau'ri, can you speak English?)


	3. Chapter 3, 2002

Car'cuk sighed. He just brought the brat back from the Tau'ri and what does he get? 200 gold shin'ki. He thought the great gods were fair, HAH! Well at least he's alive.

Turning his ship on he turned his ship around, in time to see an energy blast destroy his ship.

…

Lelouch groaned, why is his head hurting, again? Looking around he moaned, another frigging dudgeon. When he was in one the last time a megomaniacal, homicidal, parasitic worm decided to inhabit his brain stem.

A tan man with braids came into the room, his eyes glowed. Lelouch just stared tiredly at the worm.

The next ten hours he spent screaming in pure pain.

….

Jack's ears were ringing with the angry shouts of the Tok'ra, like they can really shout, they rivaled his mom's nagging. He was walking with the gang back down to infirmary. He opened the doors…

It was empty.

…

Lelouch breathed heavily, trying to suppress a wince for each pain in his malnourished body. He was going to take a very long meal when he gets back to his universe. He tried to geass the damn worm but the bastard was wearing some kind of helmet, looked terrible compared to his zero suit, not that he had not touched the damned thing in over 300 years.

The bastard just had to be smiling for his pain, damn sadists.

"What do you want, worm head?" He spat at the man. In response the man turned on the pitchfork of torture in his hand and sank it into his flesh.

…..

CC sighed in pure ecstasy, she decided to experiment today, she got BBQ chicken pizza, and it was marvelous! Maybe Lelouch would have liked it…

Damn ex-prince, he still isn't back, thoughts about him interrupted her pizza time, oh she was so going to take his bed when he comes back, maybe even throw dirty clothes at him.

Naw he was immune to that, he already did all the laundry and cleaning.

Well she would think of a punishment eventually.

…

Lelouch had already died 4 times, each time he felt safe and calm, but was soon thrust back into the reality of torture and pain. He understood CC's desire to die now.

What does this man what? He does not want to put a worm in his head, so what does he want?

As if the gods could hear him, a deep, metallic voice came from the worm,

"You are to be broken for easier implantation for my master, future host."  
"You…don't want...to get inside.. my head..?" Lelouch asked, ashamed that he sounded so weak.

"No, you are for my master."

"And...who might that be?"

"The Great God Anubis."

….

They kept searching for the Lelouch, the SGC really did, but it was as if he disappeared in to thin air.

The Tok'ra had a few more rounds of screaming on the organization after this. Things where more unstable after Lelouch's disappearance, but the SGC still searched for the kid.

One year later however their minds where taken to the tragic earth of Daniel Jackson's death. Everyone forgot about the purple-eye boy in that time.

….

(In 2002)

Lelouch stared blankly at the equally blank wall. A hooded man walked into the room and with only a moments hesitation pulled his black hood up, reveling a heavenly light coming from under there. Though a gentle, good force it was not. It was the half-ascended from of a false god, those light quickly flew into the boy, turning the boy's vision dark once again.

(Sorry if this is not up to your tastes, I had to do this since I pledged never to leave a story un-finished, so I will not stop this until it is done.)


	4. Voting for Contenuation

**This isn't a chapter, but read it anyway. I'm not certain if I want to continue this, so I want you guys to vote. If you people don't want for me to continue this than I will delete this story since I promised never to abandon a story. If you want me to continue then I will. Bye.**


	5. Last Message Before STORY! :)

**GUYS I LOVE YOU! Thanks so much for the support. **

**Just one more thing before we do The Demon and the Americans: The Rewrite.**

**Do I make a new story and call that the rewrite or what? For I am clueless.**


End file.
